1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of analog data analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through the application of probability theory various analytical techniques have been developed to mathematically represent the behavior of physical systems, such as glasses, involving randomly varying quantities (e.g. G. E. Peterson et al. Physics and Chemistry of Glasses, 15 (1974)52; Physics and Chemistry of Glasses, 15 (1974)59; Physics and Chemistry of Glasses, 16 (1975)63). Numerical analytical methods exist by which data taken in observation of such random systems can be analyzed in order to assess the relative importance of the various quantities (both random and periodic) affecting the physical system under investigation (Narita et al, Journal of Chemical Physics, 44 (1966)2719). The subject systems vary from such research oriented investigation as nuclear magnetic resonance in glasses to such practical investigations as the distribution of the gains of nominally identical amplifiers made from components, each selected from a bounded random group.
Numerical analysis, however, is a relatively slow process for complex systems particularly for systems involving random variables. The analog device described below is much more rapid. One critical component of this device is a probability density function circuit, such as is described in the literature by P. Ottonello Journal of Physics (E) Scientific Instruments, 7 (1974)878.